star_trek_avengerfandomcom-20200214-history
The United Federation of Planets
Overview The Federation is the most lenient of all governments around the Triangle. Unlike either the Romulan Star Empire or the Klingon Empire, the Federation's boundary is one of patrol. The planets inside the boundary need not be members of the Federation, but are friendly towards the Federation. Outside, many of the independents are also friendly, but relish their freedom. In one sense, the Federation is also the most recent arrival to the area. This is evidenced by the fact the Federation owns the least territory in the Triangle. As a government, the Federation did not arrive until after the Four Years War. At that time, they decided that, for security reasons, they should have a foothold in the area. Unofficially, Humankind has been in the area longer than either the Klingons or Romulans. In the early days of warp travel, Humans and their associates migrated and settled in the area. The reasons behind this migration varied, from simply wishing to find new, open vistas to claim, to those believing themselves oppressed in one fashion or another. Goals The Federation's goals in this area are not quite as ambitious as those of either the Klingons or the Romulans. Officials would like to see more of the planets join the Federation, but do not generally believe in coercion to achieve their ends. In most cases, Federation officials try to encourage new members by demonstrating their willingness to allow individuals to make up their own minds, and the Federation's own liberal policies of trade and government. In some cases, this seems to work. The population of Precipice actively sought membership and aid from the Federation, believing themselves much better off than if they were controlled by the Klingons. Three other planets: Carwile's World, Yeartes, and Pluuh II, are relatively uninhabited planets that either belong to a Federation-chartered company or are directly settled by Federation citizens. Other worlds, such as those of Baker's Dozen and the Turnstile worlds prefer to be under separate governments than the Federation. Many officials of the Federation wish this were not the case, but will not actively coerce these peoples to join the Federation. Economic and Political Policies The Federation believes in a free-market policy. Thus, most companies and corporations have free reign to do what they wish within the boundaries of the law. Trade flourishes in the Triangle, as the traders are considered to be the back-bone of a free society. Free movement between planets is allowed, except in certain cases where the planet is declared off-limits to all but Federation personnel. Product flow, excepting contraband, is likewise unrestricted. The Federation places no import/export duties on cargos within the Triangle area, hoping to attract new members with their obviously liberal policies. Piracy is, however, strictly forbidden. This does not mean that piracy is non-existent, but is stamped out whenever found by Federation or Starfleet personnel. Bounties and rewards may also be posted for the capture, or in some cases, the destruction, of known pirates. Piracy is very rare within the Federation boundaries, but is found with increasing frequency as one gets further from the border. As with trade, the Federation has a hands-off policy regarding planetary governments. Officially, the Federation does not care what type of government is installed on a particular planet. Unofficially, there have been rumors of overthrow attempts that have been at least partially funded and/or commanded by Federation members. These can only remain rumors, however, because the few instances of over-throw have occurred with despotic or oppressive governments that could easily have been funded and commanded by the planetary citizens themselves. Planets and Governments The planetary governments within the Federation sphere of influence fall into three categories: Federation-owned and settled, Federation Members, and Associate worlds. The Federation owns four planets in this area. These are Green, Laflin, Nicolii, and Pluhh II are scientific research stations, funded and operated by Federation members. Nicolii is a dilithium cracking station, and is populated strictly by Starfleet Personnel. Laflin is a small dilithium mining colony. Member planets of the Federation include Cyclops, Lakeland, Precipice, Rashile, and Wall. Of these, Rashile is also a corporately owned planet. Rashile Gourmet Foods, Inc. also owns two other planets within the Federation sphere of influence: Carwile's World and Yeartes. Because of Rashile's strong ties to the Federation, these two worlds are listed as within Federation boundaries. The last category is independent associate worlds. The three worlds that fall in this category are Derigo, Zwaalan, and Turbulence. As stated above, the Federation would like these three worlds to accept Federation membership, but will not force them to do so. Turbulence is a small mining group, neither needing nor desiring membership. The governments of Derigo and Zwaalan, maintains good relations with the Federation, but prefer their independent status. Only one of the independs, Newlinn III, allies itself with the Federation. Most of the rest will deal with the Federation. Most of the rest will deal with the Federation, but prefer strictly neutral status. Federation diplomats constantly try to alter this situation, but thus far have had only very limited success. Military Policy The Federation prefers to tread lightly in the area of military use in the Triangle. There are fairly heavy patrols within the Federation sphere of influence, but Starfleet officially keeps warships out of independent space. Thus, we find approximately 20 research cruisers patrolling the area at any given time. Also, unofficially, there are some light patrol and scout ships patrolling between the independent systems. The reason behind these patrols is to make sure the Klingons and Romulans are not in the area either. Federation ships officially and unofficially avoid Baker's Dozen, Turnstile, and the IKS. Within the Federation territory, all operations are directed by Starbase Ten. The largest area of patrol, referred to as Patrol Zone Alpha, answers directly to the command staff at SB10. The smaller patrol zones at either end of Federation space are controlled by Outposts One and Two, and are called beta and gamma respectively. These two outposts answer in turn to Starbase Ten. The forces attached to these three zones are relatively large. The Alpha zone is patrolled by a combination of five heavy cruisers or frigates, with approximately 50 scouts, destroyers, and support vessels. The forces in Beta and Gamma zones are somewhat smaller, with only three cruisers or frigates and 30 to 40 smaller vessels in each. __NEWSECTIONLINK__